Assassin's Creed: Enter the Future
by J053D4N13L35C083D0
Summary: Nothing says fun with the family like helping assassins from the past by helping them get used to the 21st century.
1. Chapter 1

_**Assassin's Creed**_

_**Enter the Future**_

**Always wanted to do this. My OC Dante will return in this.**

**Chapter 1- Rainstorm**

Dante POV

I guess in all reasons I shouldn't have ever let her play. But she insisted. Now, we have robed men in our house, nearly ready to rip each others throats out.

Let me rewind a bit.

_20 Minutes ago_

"Hey Dante," asked my mom, Elisabetta Caruso.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can I play one of your games, Assassin's Creed? I've heard it was a history game," she said.

"Well it is, but not in that sense. It's flawed history, but it follows it all the same," I said.

"All the same, I could still try it out."

I would have let her on anyway. We were in a massive storm that won't let up, so we have nothing better to do. Even the family dog has grown bored, so there was like nothing fun to do at the moment. I led her to my room, passing by my sister's room, Analia and Milana, then my brothers' room, Fiero. We were at my door, and opened it. As usual, I took a moment to stand still and admire my Assassin's Creed collection, from posters to action figures, and my replica hidden blade I made with instructions from the internet. Leading her to my computer, I noticed it was on, and that all the Assassin's Creed games were on, from the first game, to Assassin's Creed IV.

"Damn it Fiero, I told you not to do that." The only response I got was a laugh. Sighing, I went to unplug my computer, so it won't freeze up.

At the exact moment lightning hit the power box.

Just before things went completely dark from lack of light, my computer suddenly flashed a brilliant white light, and I heard a multitude of voices talk, one of them sounding like an old man.

In the complete darkness of the room, I went to the cabinet that held my hidden blade, and strapped it on, prepared for the worst. When I was finished, the lights went back on.

And I stood there, trying to comprehend the scene in front of me.

Standing in front of me, I saw many people wearing hoods, and each held out a sword, pointing at each other. I counted three people wearing white, one wearing a hat and noble-like clothing, one wearing gray clothing, a woman wearing a hood, and three men wearing white and blue, one of them African American. It hit me like a train-wreck right then.

I was standing in a room full of assassin's, and I was able to recognize each of them.

The only noise I was able to hear was the massive argument they were having, with Haytham Kenway and Connor arguing about Charles Lee, Altair and the three Ezio's pointing their blades at their throats, Aveline, Edward Kenway, and Adewale were merely standing there, staring holes into each other. By this point, they were suddenly aware that they were not in their respective timelines and started quieting down and looking around. Then I had the luck of Altair looking at me. Everyone followed suite and looked at me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable, with my white hoodie with red trim, gray shirt that had an eagle on it, black denim pants and white shoes. My gold eyes, a rarity in these parts, were looking back at them in fear of being killed. My raven dark hair, not so rare, was combed in a way so that if I wanted to wear my hood, it wouldn't get messed up. They then looked at my wrist and noticed my hidden blade, which was open for the world. Silence fell like a boulder, when I decided to break it.

"Uh, hello?"

This seemed to snap them out of their trance, and suddenly I was met with swords in my face, and in the case of Connor, a tomahawk.

At this exact point, my brother Fiero walked in the room.

"Hey bro, I-"was all that he got out before he saw the scene in front of him. Everyone sudden looked at Fiero, with what looked like murderous intent in their eyes.

After a long silence, Altair put his sword away, and said, "Who are you people?"

Young Ezio then started talking," Who am I? Who are you?"

The two older Ezio's then looked at each other, confusion in their eyes.

"I could have sworn I was in an inn, but this place looks nothing like an inn," I heard Haytham say.

"I was at the homestead, how did I get here?" I heard Connor ask.

"God, how much did I drink last night?" You can obviously tell that was Edward.

"Uh, hello, civilian in the room," I say. All eyes turned to me, mom and brother included.

"You, where are we?" said Altair, his eyes boring straight into my soul.

"You, my good man, are in America." I saw Connor, Haytham, Edward, Adewale and Aveline visibly relax. My next words ruined their mood.

"The year is two-thousand fourteen."

Everything froze. Everyone, even Altair, was shocked by this revelation.

"Im-impossible," I heard old Ezio say.

"Oh believe me, it's possible. And I know everything about the Assassin's and Templar's so don't try hiding it from me," I said. It wasn't a total lie, but it was true enough.

"How much do you know?" Roman Ezio asked.

"Everything," I replied.

This got them quiet, then they began sitting down.

"Please, explain how we are all here," said Connor.

I sighed. This was going to take a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for late update. Writers block.**

**Chapter 2 –An Answer**

Altaïr POV

As the young man named Dante answered our questions, I began to question what had happened to the assassins and templars. He didn't give a direct answer, as he said that he didn't know what happened to the two in his modern time. After the discussion (more like interrogation), his mother decided that until something can be done, all of us have the liberty of living in their house. Right now, I was in a room called the 'kitchen'.

"Where is the water?" I asked.

"Um, hold on. I'll get it," said Dante, going to what is called a cupboard, getting out glass cups, enough for all of us. As he was doing this, I looked at my fellow assassins. At the table, fellow assassins Connor, Edward and Haytham Kenway were having some sort of family discussion, where I learned that Haytham was a templar. The two dark-skinned assassins, Aveline and Adéwale were having a discussion on a revolution, and the three Italians, who I learned were all one person named Ezio Auditore. They were currently having a discussion of the brotherhood in Italy.

"I'm back," I heard Dante say. He held a plate with water for enough of us. I grabbed one, as did the others. I took a sip, then found it was better than the water back in Masyaf. I looked around and noticed my fellow assassins have a similar reaction to it.

As I was drinking, however, I felt the gaze of the young women that were Dante's sisters and looked in their direction. What was supposed to be an intimidating gaze instead seemed to make them giggle at me. Dante's mother was at the table, making sure we wouldn't destroy anything important.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Well, until we can get you back in your proper time, You'll be staying here until something can be figured out," said Dante, rubbing the back of his neck. There was another loud noise coming from upstairs, and Dante investigated. After about a minute, he came back, this time with someone that had a wolf hood on.

"Hello Connor," he said.

"Do I know you?" asked Connor, confused.

"You should. I am Ratonhnhaké:ton, from a world where Washington has become king," he said.

"So you're an alternate version?" asked Haytham.

"In a sense," said Ratonhnhaké:ton. "In my world, I haven't taken the name of Connor, only the name I was born with."

"And the confusion meter has gone up," said Dante. This got a laugh out of his sisters, who were eyeing both Connor and Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"Well, that's one more thing I'll have to deal with," said his mother.

"I won't be a burden on you," said Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"Well, I'll get something to eat. Anyone have choices?" asked Dante.

"As is there is anything you can find for us here," I said.

"I'll try anyway," he said, grabbing keys and exiting the door.

**_End Chapter 2_**

**Short chapter and a long wait. Sorry.**


End file.
